


What This Face Tells Me

by Kittywitch



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywitch/pseuds/Kittywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not like OTHER timelords."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What This Face Tells Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saphura).



 

“Sleep deprivation, people turning into trees, people getting shrunk, people kidnapping scientists…” Peri listed, moving around the console room. “ _Definitely_ not Kew Gardens.”

“Yes yes, I’m quite sorry that our outing was ruined,” the Doctor grumbled, wishing she would drop the subject. “I shall attempt the journey again at a later date, I think you would quite like to see them. But at the moment, I should think we’re both quite tired and would a bit of a rest.”

“Yeah. I think we definitely need a rest before you bring us someplace restful again. I might not be able to run fast enough.”

“Peri!”

“Anywhere’s fine, really. Just so long as we don’t end up meeting with your old study buddy in the middle of a… run of serial killings or whatever.” Peri murmured. “How do you even meet these lunatics?”

“I told you, Peri. We were at the academy together.” the Doctor explained. He considered adding that they were also within what Peri would have called a clique, but decided against it as it was bad enough to admit her knew them. It also prevented him from having to say the word “clique”.

“If that was a school reunion, then I’m definitely skipping mine.” Peri muttered, rolling her eyes. She shed her spencer onto a nearby chair.

 

The Doctor paused and took a hand mirror out of his jacket pocket. He had been carrying one since that awful business with the mara, though happier memories were connected to it of being the particular mirror Peri had taken from his pocket directly after his regeneration. 

“Do you ever get sick of looking at yourself?” Peri asked.

“An unlikely prospect, I grant you, but I shall have to leave admiring my masculine grace to outside sources for a moment.”

“The outside sources have already stroked your ego enough for one day, thank you.” Peri commented quietly. The Doctor continued as if he hadn’t heard her.

 

“There is a superstition on Gallifrey, an old wives' tale I’ve never put much stock in before. Or would be, if my people tended to have old wives rather than stately gentlewomen.” he explained, turning his face to get the best look at it. “It is said that a message is carried when a timelord is allowed to regenerate without the benefit of the resources available on Gallifrey: a controlled regeneration, psychic support from other timelords, regular supplies of Karn elixir and whatnot.” He wrinkled his nose and lowered the mirror.

“Rather like dream interpretation is treated on Earth.” he explained. “But dream interpretation is known to have some legitimacy. It’s all thoughts generated by your mind, your subconscious attempting to tell your waking self some vital knowledge.”

“And what do you think your face is telling you?” Peri asked, moving closer. “That it’s time to stare at it for hours? Or maybe…” She poked his stomach playfully, resulting in only the most dignified and graceful flailing.

“...that you could stand to work out more?”

“I’m of a perfectly respectable weight! In any case, that isn’t my face, is it?” he defended haughtily, “No, my face tells me that I am the Doctor.”

“Oh, obviously.” Peri laughed. “Vital information you’d never find anywhere else.”

“More than that-!” he added crossly, annoyed that Peri had dared to interrupt his dramatic pause. “I had met a man with a face very similar to this once, though I dare say I wear the face far better than he ever did. Maxil, his name was. Head of the Chancellery Guard. Never questioned his orders and entirely too fond of his duties.I had barely returned to my planet of origin, for I cannot call it a home, when I was very nearly killed by that dratted man.I do not know when or if I shall ever return to Gallifrey, but if I do, I imagine it shan’t be of my own volition. Other take the whole blighted world.” 

 

The Doctor gave the mirror one more glance.

“I am the Doctor, he repeated, snapping the mirror shut. “And I have no more love for my people than they have for me.” He returned the mirror to his pocket and smiled at Peri.

“I find it no great loss.” he added, offering the young woman his arm. She shook her head at him, but took it regardless. He grinned. “For I have always preferred the company of aliens.” he finished, leading her deeper into the Tardis.

“Me too, Doc. Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for Saphura in the 2015 Classic Who Tumblr Secret Santa. She asked "Why does Six look like Maxil, or why Maxil look like Six?" and I had been working on a theory ever since twelve put such importance on having the same face as Lucius Caecillus Ivcundus.


End file.
